1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal cooling devices. More specifically, the device relates to personal cooling devices used in conjunction with body armor, such as bulletproof vests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Body armor is an essential piece of equipment to law enforcement officers. Studies have shown that forty-two percent of officer deaths might have been prevented if the officer had been wearing body armor. From 1973 to 2000, 2500 saved lives of law enforcement personnel were attributed to the use of body armor. According to FBI research, the risk of a fatal ballistic injury to officers who do not routinely wear body armor is fourteen times greater than for those who do.
But body armor, by its nature, is encumbering and uncomfortable. In environments particularly susceptible to warmer weather, such as the arid regions of the southwest United States, temperatures during the summer months easily reach ninety degrees Fahrenheit, making those who must wear body armor, such as bulletproof vests, as part of their job, particularly susceptible to heat stroke and dehydration. Under normal conditions, the ballistic panel or the armor insulates the wearer and causes excess heat to be retained, while waterproof vests prevent effective cooling. The problem only exacerbates in the event the vest wearer must exert effort through the performance of duties.
In fact, one common mistake in the law enforcement arena is choosing the highest level of protection at the expense of comfort. Officers outfitted with uncomfortable armor have a tendency to leave the equipment at home rather than routinely wear it.
A number of solutions exists that attempt to address the problem of cooling the wearer of body armor. For example, some vests simply sacrifice protection for comfort by decreasing the thickness of the ballistics panels. Some vests have open sides to facilitate cooling, but this leaves areas of the core vulnerable.
One common approach is for the officer to wear a sweat-wicking undershirt. The effectiveness of this technique may be marginal at best depending on the permeability of the armor. This technique may keep you dry, but does little to address the heat-retaining issue.
Finally, some solutions provide a means of cooling the vest wearer with a connection to a device causing airflow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,282, issued Oct. 23, 1990 and entitled Detachable Bulletproof Vest Air Conditioning Apparatus, provides a hose coupled to the air-conditioning vent of a vehicle. One disadvantage of this solution however, is the requirement that it be connected to a non-portable air source.